1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition apparatus for building-in an office automation equipment and applied to a work station for an office having a partition panel for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general technique of such a partition apparatus is shown in e.g., Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 62-2320. In this Japanese laid-open publication, an outlet box for signal lines is attached into a groove of a receiving member formed in the shape of a groove in cross section and fitted and fixed to an opening for a duct disposed in a panel in a suitable position thereof. A duct section covered by a duct cover on a surface thereof is disposed by connecting signal lines supplied from the interior of the panel with each other. A plug socket section covered by a cover on a surface thereof is disposed and has a plug socket box inside a panel above the duct section.
In such a technique, even when a desk provided with an electronic business machine is arranged near any panel, the electronic business machine on the desk can be turned on by the plug socket section and the outlet box wired and arranged in advance in the panel. Further, the business machine can be electrically connected to the other electronic business machines by only connecting connection terminals of the business machines to each other. Such a wiring panel apparatus simply has the plug socket section for turning on the power of the business machine, or passages for housing electric cords for the connection of the other electronic business machines. Accordingly, it is necessary to set or house connection wiring each time when the electronic business machines, etc. are arranged or removed. However, after the electronic business machine such an office automation equipment has been arranged on the desk, a desk face is occupied by the electronic business machine when no office automation operation is performed such as reading, thinking, etc. Therefore, when the business machine is not used, no space is effectively utilized and the business machine is an obstacle to a user and prevents an operation which does not relate to the office automation operation.